The University of Missouri-Columbia Health Science Center (HSC) proposes entering into an intensive planning process from which the major outcome will be a comprehensive plan for creating an Integrated Advanced Information Management System (IAIMS). This IAIMS planning will focus on identifying information needs, information access, and related technology in the areas of patient care, research, education, and administration, but will also identify how and when these needs may be met. The outcome of the planning activities will be an Information Management Plan which will detail human and fiscal resources needed, possible sources for these resources, and the most desirable organizational pattern for implementation, and methods for incorporating national standards for all applications. A comprehensive Information Policy for the HSC will be created. The planning process will involve faculty, staff and students from all the HSC constituencies: J. Otto Lottes Health Sciences Library, School of Medicine, School of Nursing, and the University Hospitals and Clinics. The two Co-Principal Investigators and the IAIMS Project Office will work with committees representing all levels of individuals from all of the HSC. The Dean or Director of the major units will serve on the IAIMS Policy and Review Committee and will have the responsibility for policy decisions and implementation. The IAIMS Planning Committee will design the planning process, coordinate the efforts of the four Information Planning Committees (Patient Care, Research, Education and Administration), and produce the IAIMS Plan. The committees will review what has already been accomplished, identify the information needs as perceived for the next five years, and oversee the implementation of ongoing projects as they work towards completing the IAIMS Plan. The planning process will also involve considerable effort in informing and educating the personnel of the HSC about information, information access and the progress of the AIMS effort. During the planning process we will initiate the development of a uniform access for all computers attached to the HSC's fiber optic backbone network.